Moviepedia
Hey Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter fans! Exciting news has just reached us! We have received a Blu-ray disc AND a prop from the film to give to a lucky fan! We're planning on giving these away in an exclusive Wikia contest! Test your luck and check it out! Read more on how to enter! Details_001.jpg|The Details|link=The_Details Flightposter.jpeg|Flight|link=Flight Jackanddiane.jpeg|Jack and Diane|link=Jack_and_Diane LateQuartet_001.jpg|A Late Quartet|link=A_Late_Quartet The-man-with-the-iron-fists-directed-by-rza-official-trailer-official-poster.jpeg|The Man with the Iron Fists|link=The_Man_with_the_Iron_Fists ThisMustPlace_001.jpg|This Must Be the Place|link=This_Must_Be_the_Place Vamps-001.jpg|Vamps (2012)|link=Vamps_(2012) WreckitRalph_001.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph|link=Wreck-It Ralph Expatriate_001.jpg|The Expatriate|link=The_Expatriate Tt1629757.jpeg|Chasing Mavericks|link=Chasing_Mavericks CloudAtlas_001.jpg|Cloud Atlas|link=Cloud_Atlas FunSize_001.jpg|Fun Size|link=Fun_Size 220px-The Loneliest Planet FilmPoster.jpeg|The Loneliest Planet|link=The_Loneliest_Planet Pusher_001.jpg|Pusher (2012)|link=Pusher_(2012) AlexCross_001.jpg|Alex Cross|link=Alex_Cross AlterEgos_001.jpg|Alter Egos|link=Alter_Egos TheSessions-001.jpg|The Sessions|link=The_Sessions Argo_001.jpg|Argo|link=Argo Tt1397280.jpeg|Taken 2|link=Taken 2 Won%27t_Back_Down.jpg|Won't Back Down|link=Won't Back Down Hoteltransylvania.jpg|Hotel Transylvania|link=Hotel Transylvania File-Dark knight rises poster.jpeg|The Dark Knight Rises|link=The Dark Knight Rises 250px-Anna_karenina.jpg|Anna Karenina|link=Anna Karenina DangerousLiaisons_001.jpg|Dangerous Liaisons|link=Dangerous Liaisons Lincoln Poster.jpeg|Lincoln|link=Lincoln Luv_001.jpg|Luv (2012)|link=Luv_(2012) NatureCalls_001.jpg|Nature Calls|link=Nature_Calls RoyalAffair_001.jpg|A Royal Affair|link=A_Royal_Affair Skyfall 023.jpg|Skyfall|link=Skyfall JabJaan_001.jpg|Jab Tak Hai Jaan|link=Jab Tak Hai Jaan Barrymore_001.jpg|Barrymore|link=Barrymore PriceCheck_001.jpg|Price Check|link=Price_Check TwilightBD2_001.jpg|The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 2|link=The_Twilight_Saga:_Breaking_Dawn_Part_2 HanselGretal420_001.jpg|Hansel and Gretel & the 420 Witch|link=Hansel_and_Gretel_&_the_420_Witch LifeofPi-09.jpg|Life of Pi|link=Life_of_Pi -2.jpg|Red Dawn (2012)|link=Red_Dawn_(2012) RiseGuardians_001.jpg|Rise of the Guardians|link=Rise_of_the_Guardians SLP_Poster.jpg|Silver Linings Playbook|link=Silver Linings Playbook Hitchcock008.jpg|Hitchcock|link=Hitchcock RustBone_001.jpg|Rust & Bone|link=Rust_&_Bone CaliforniaSolo_001.jpg|California Solo|link=California_Solo FrozenGround_001.jpg|Frozen Ground|link=Frozen_Ground KillingThemSoftly_006.jpg|Killing Them Softly|link=Killing_Them_Softly UniversalSoldierDOR_001.jpg|Universal Soldier: Day of Reckoning|link=Universal_Soldier:_Day_of_Reckoning BadKidsHell_001.jpg|Bad Kids Go to Hell|link=Bad_Kids_Go_to_Hell Deadfall2012Poster.jpeg|Deadfall|link=Deadfall DelhiSafari_001.jpg|Delhi Safari|link=Delhi_Safari DinoTime_001.jpg|Dino Time|link=Dino_Time FitzgeraldFamilyXmas_001.jpg|The Fitzgerald Family Christmas|link=The_Fitzgerald_Family_Christmas FlyingLessons_001.jpg|Flying Lessons|link=Flying_Lessons HydeParkHudson_001.jpg|Hyde Park on Hudson|link=Hyde_Park_on_Hudson LayFavorite_001.jpg|Lay the Favorite|link=Lay_the_Favorite Playing4Keeps_001.jpg|Playing for Keeps (2012)|link=Playing_for_Keeps_(2012) SoUndercover_001.jpg|So Undercover|link=So_Undercover AnyDayNow.jpg|Any Day Now (2012)|link=Any_Day_Now_(2012) SaveDate_001.jpg|Save the Date|link=Save_the_Date 250px-Hobbit-poster.jpg|The_Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey|link=The_Hobbit:_An_Unexpected_Journey Amour_001.jpg|Amour|link=Amour The Guilt Trip Poster.jpeg|The Guilt Trip|link=The_Guilt_Trip Tt1790885.jpeg|Zero Dark Thirty|link=Zero_Dark_Thirty CircqueSoleil3D_001.jpg|Cirque du Soleil: Worlds Away 3D|link=Cirque_du_Soleil:_Worlds_Away_3D The Impossible.jpeg|The Impossible|link=The_Impossible JackReacher_001.jpg|Jack Reacher|link=Jack_Reacher NotFadeAway_001.jpg|Not Fade Away|link=Not_Fade_Away On the Road FilmPoster.jpg|On the Road|link=On_the_Road This_is_40_poster.jpg|This is 40|link=This is 40 DjangoUnchained_014.jpg|Django Unchained|link=Django_Unchained Les_miserables_poster.jpeg|Les Miserables (2012)|link= Les Miserables (2012) Parental Guidance film poster.jpeg|Parental Guidance|link=Parental_Guidance The-promised-land-movie-poster-matt-damon.jpeg|Promised Land|link=Promised_Land Quartet_001.jpg|Quartet|link=Quartet In Theaters Coming Soon All Time Greats Re_retribution.jpeg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Fall_Movie_Guide_2012 The_master.jpeg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Fall_Movie_Guide_2012 Looper.jpeg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Fall_Movie_Guide_2012 Cloud-Atlas-Poster-535x792.jpg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Fall_Movie_Guide_2012 Skyfall_teaser_poster_by_andrewss7-d4f59z0.jpg|link=User_blog:Porterfield/Fall_Movie_Guide_2012 The Moviepedia 2012 Fall Film Guide presents a list of 10 films to see between Labor Day and Thanksgiving. The autumn film season, which falls right before the coveted holiday season, is the best time for Oscar-worthy films to slip in all stealth-like and blow our minds! Watch the trailers now and vote for the one you are most excited to see! The 21 Most Buzz-Worthy Films of 2012 Which film are you most excited to see? The Master Dredd Twilight:Breaking Dawn Pt. 2 Resident Evil: Retribution Looper Skyfall Frankenweenie Argo Cloud Atlas Wreck-It Ralph Skyfall End of Watch House at the End of the Street Trouble with the Curve The Perks of Being a Wallflower Pitch Perfect ---- Liam John Neeson OBE (born 7 June 1952) is an Irish actor, who has been nominated for an Oscar, a BAFTA and three Golden Globe Awards. He has starred in a number of notable roles including Oskar Schindler in Schindler's List, Michael Collins in Michael Collins, Peyton Westlake in Darkman, Bryan Mills in Taken, Qui-Gon Jinn in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Alfred Kinsey in Kinsey, Ra's al Ghul in Batman Begins, and the voice of Aslan in The Chronicles of Narnia film series. Read More...' 'Taken 2' Movies http://feeds.feedburner.com/thr/film|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 Box Office http://feeds.feedburner.com/thr/boxoffice|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=5 action=purge}} Refresh '·''' Read more > ---- Please add Ratings icons to film pages using the templates found HERE. ---- We are currently housing articles, and files. We need YOUR help expanding and adding articles to the wiki! Start a new article from: Requested articles • • List of Actors Also check the ' ' to see whether someone else has started an article of the same name. Remember: the title must have something to do with the film industry! ---- ---- *Oscars Wiki *Horror Film Wiki *Disney Wiki *Dreamworks Wiki *Lord of the Rings Wiki *WikiNarnia *Wookiepedia (Star Wars) *Tron Wiki *Harry Potter Wiki *Xenopedia (Aliens/Predator) *Twilight Saga Wiki *Amazing Spider-Man Wiki *Men in Black Wiki *X-Men Movies Wiki *Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki *The Godfather Wiki de:Hauptseitees:Portadafr:Accueilno:Hovedsidepl:Strona głównaru:Заглавная страница __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Internal pages Category:Main Page